Angry Man Woman Pirates
Introduction The Angry Man Woman Pirates are a group of pirates out the Southern Blues. They sail the sea with multiple goals and conflicting objectives. Together they prove to be a mild threat at best. The Angry Man Woman Pirates were first put together by a group of angry men who wanted revenge against their wives for throwing them out the house. They originally set sail getting drunk out at sea and visiting villages that their wives friends lived in and bothered recruited their husbands to the crew. The golden days however ended when a young woman who was tired of her life on the island of Summerland forced herself into the crew. Her name was Killum Hypervains. She was a beast of a woman. When she took over the crew it no longer was a sanctuary for lazy husbands who just want to get back at their annoying wives, but instead actually turned into a real pirate crew. Under her guidance they began to rob and steal around the western blues. Killum's influence caused many other women to join the crew. Women who wanted to follow after such a strong woman and were willing to get their hands dirty. Soon the crew became primary women and the lazy husbands no longer sailed under its black sails. The crew name was then changed to the Angry Woman Pirates and for a while they raided and plundered as they pleased. One of the original members of the Angry Man Pirates finally got fed up with their once prize ship now being a real pirate ship and being captained by a woman. He got together a group of the old gang and assaulted the ship one night while the lady pirates were drunk. The battle, despite the fact that the women were dead drunk, was close and even. Eventually it ended with both Killum and the man who lunched the rebellion dead and only one survivor on both sides. The two survivors joined forces and took back up the ship, and thus the Angry Man Woman Pirates were born. Organization The Angry Man Woman Pirates only have one ship, but the entire crew of 400 strong is separated into three Organizations. The First is the Black Coats. The Black Coats are the maintenance wing of the Angry Man Woman Pirates. These are the men and women who repair the ship, check ammunition, and keep everything in order. This makes up for 50 percent of the crew. The leader of this branch is the Black General. Current Black General is Jane Tailor. The second branch is The Grey Coats. The Grey Coats deal with raids, attacks, and are the main units for combat. They are lead by the Grey General. Current Grey General is Elvina Bladestorm. The Last of the three units is the White Coats. The White Coats deal with Intel, communications, sailing, and making sure they are where they think they are. The White Coats are lead by the White General. The Current White General is Captain Kit who holds the title Captain instead. Over the three Generals and forming the head of the tribunal council is the Commander and Chief. The current Commander and Chief is Alpha Dog. Jolly Roger Note Worthy Crew Members Elvina Bladestorm.png|Elvina Bladestorm Alfa Dog.png|Alpha Dog|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Dog Captain Kit.png|Captain Kit Starlin the Epic.png|Starlin the Epic Zus Erin A.png|Zus|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Zus_Erin Communication Officer Frank Spade.png|Frank Spade First Henry Hotspurg.png|Henry Hotspurg Crew Strength 400 Members Strong Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles Adam and Eve Category:Angry Man Woman Pirates Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Pirate Crews